Tatoos Of Silver
by Swiftwind of Featherclan
Summary: Vixen Whiteshadow, Zoey's cousin, is marked with unusual mark and annifities. Along with her new friends and one really old friend, she trys to discover why she is choosen by nyx along with Zoey. Also watch as she realizes she is still in love its forbid


_**Tatoos Of Silver**_

_**Chapter One**_

_**Remember**_

**A transfer. After my mother's death, her best friend, Dragon Lankford, took me in as his daughter. Unfortunatly my marking has caused me to change schools.**__**Great, People will stare at my unusual mark. Not only is it filled in but its not saphire blue. It's silver. It looks beautiful against my cafe latte colored skin. I had walked into my new room. It was strange. They had my pictures hanging on the walls, and my bed covered in my expensive Adam Lambert sheets and cover. Plus it was a single room, so i had no roommate but if need be i could have a roommate.**

**"Mau Mau" A soft mew from came from a basket in the corner next to the bed.**

** "Hey Sorrelsong. Come here little girl"Sorrelsong is my kitten. She is a tiny tortoiseshell she-cat with deep, deep purple eyes. She may be small but she is very got up from her basket and raced over to me. I picked her up and petted her small head. She purred and began to knead her tiny paws on my arm.**

___**Knock knock**_

**"Were you expecting someone,Sorrelsong?"Chuckling as well as petting Sorrelsong i walked to the door and opened the door. Neferet stood in the doorway. Right behind her was my cousin, Zoey Redbird.**

** "Zoey?"**

** "Silver?"(Ok so my name actually isn't Silver, its-ok get this-Vixen. Isnt my mom the best name giver ever)**

** We ran to eachother and huged(while slamming hard into eachother.) My mother is Her mother's sister. Only difference is my mom married another native person. My father, who was also a vampyr like my mum, Was Cree. His last name is/was Whiteshadow. He had two brothers, one who changed his name. Never met him. , not the point.**

** "When were you marked?"I had asked in a blurr.**

** "A few days ago. Why is your mark silver?" She asked as she stared at it.**

** "I do not know. Oh my god, Your mark is filled in."**

** "So is yours. Why are you surprised?"**

** "I thought i was the only one" I heard Neferet clear her throat and turned to look at her.**

** "Well, Zoey.I knew that you would know this young woman but i didn't know how much."**

** "Sorry, is my Cousin. She is my mother's sister's daughter. Well one of them. Unfortunatly we lost touch with her when her mother died. Where have you been?"**

** "Here. After my mother's death my mom's friend took me in even now after i got Marked. Now I'm the only Fledgling who sees her parents everyday". Zoey just stared at me, with her confused look.**

** "Huh?" was what she finally said.**

** "Zoey, your cousin was taken in by Drangon and Anastasia. That was ... Um..."She looked deep in thought as she searched for the answer.**

** "4 years ago" I finished for her.**

** "Yes, Thank you. Oh by the way, your mentor is Lenobia."**

** "Thanks"**

** "I will leave you two to catch up."And with that she left.**

** Zoey watched her leave. I noticed she held robes and a paper.**

** "Here. Put these on and if you need to change. Go ahead."She handed me the robe and walked to the door to lock it. **

** "Thank you" I took my long sleeved linkin park shirt off and put on a tank top that said "Make like a heart and Beat it", The put on Black skinny jeans with silver chain as a belt.**

** "Nice shirt. Really clever. Anyway here's your schedule." She handed me the paper she was holding earlier.**

**1st hour-Vampyr Sociology 101 Rm215 **

**2nd hour-Intro to Music Rm 314 **

**3rd hour-Lit 101 Rm 214 **

**4th hour-2nd year of Sketching Rm 312 **

**Lunch break**

**5th hour-Spanish 101 Rm 216 **

**6th hour-Intro to Equestrian Field house **

** "Whoa. Second year of Sketching. Why?"**

** "That was Neferet's idea. She told me not to waste my time on Drama since I was so good at it." I started to put the robe on.**

** "Hang on" Zoey stopped me from putting on the Robe. I realized she had noticed My scar. It's the one thing that reminds me of the damaging part of my past. "Why is there a cross scratched deep into your skin?" I had to tell her.**

** "The people of Faith did it. A man, By the name of John Heffer, carved it into my breast to remind me of who I am. He had told the rest of the people that it was to show that I had vampyr in my blood and that I would eventually become one." Zoey looked uncomfortable, but I didn't ask her. I continued to put on the robes. Sorrelsong let out a loud and annoying mew from in her basket. She must have gone back there when I had put her down."Oh that's Sorrelsong." We both laughed at her strange meow. That's when we heard a knock at my door. Zoey unlocked it and opened the door. A beautiful woman stood at the door. For some strange reason I recognized her but at the same time I didn't know who she was. Though I have feeling she is about to tell me.**

** "Hello. My name is Lenobia. You must be. Vixen Whiteshadow." When I nodded she continued. "I was wondering if you would like to change your name?"**

**I totally forgot that I could change my name. "Yes. This might sound stupid but I would like to be known as Silver-vixen Whiteshadow-Lankford."**

** "Hey. I like it." A new voice spoke out from behind Lenobia. It was my Father, Dragon Lankford.**

** "Hey Dad." I gave him a hug and muttered something like of course he would like my new name.**

** "As nice as this is, it is time for dinner. Zoey show her around and help her tomorrow when classes start. Have your friends help you."Lenobia said. Zoey nodded and tapped me on the shoulder. I let go of Dragon and followed Zoey out of the room. When she walked into the cafeteria, People stopped to look at her then began to talk in hushed voices. Then they looked at me when I walked in and began to talk even quieter. Zoey and I grabbed our food, I had gotten a good portion of Fruit Salad, and she led me to a table where three girls sat.**

** "Hey, Where's Damien?" Zoey asked. So there is a Damien here. Could it be the Smart, great vocab Damien I know and grew to love? Nah, For all I know he rejected the change or knowing him completed the change earlier than most.**

** "I believe he's in his room, still "One of the girls, a girl with short blonde hair, tells Zoey in a Okie accent. Zoey nodded to her.**

"**Stevie Rae, Shaunee and Erin, This is my cousin, Silver-vixen Whiteshadow-Lankford."**

** "Hey I like that you chose silver-vixen as your-Wait Lankford?...As in Dragon Lankford?"A mocha colored girl, I believe is Shaunee, uttered in a confused voice. I decided to give them a short version of how it happened.**

** "Yep. Dragon and Anastasia took me in when my mother and father died. They supported me through my school life and watched me make friends with one guy until he was marked. I never saw him again. Now that I was marked I came here." I told them a very short version. **

** A voice from behind me said one word with one word that made my heart stop.**

"**Vixen?"**

Oh boy. There is a lot in this chapter then what I started out review. Tell me what u think. I don't mind criticism as long as they are nice about it and give me some ideas on how to improve for the next chapter.

Disclaimer:I don't own warriors(sorrelsong's name came from there) or house of night characters except Silver-vixen whiteshadow-lankford, and her parents and her cat Sorrelsong. Other then them and two characters from the next chapter, I don't own anyone else. BTW this is my first other story other than Warriors. Any Tokio hotel stories you see are my cousin's.

Enjoy


End file.
